klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Klonoa Beach Volleyball
Klonoa Beach Volleyball ''also known as ''Klonoa Beach Volley in Japan, is a sports spin-off from Namco's Klonoa video game series released as a budget title in the last few years of the PlayStation's commercial lifespan. Its release was limited to Japan and Europe only. It features characters from the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance games in the series, and can most likely be considered non-canonical in this sense, as many of these characters would never meet in the main story (though it can now likely be considered canon due to a flashback occurring in the webcomic). This is also the first Klonoa title to feature a multiplayer mode, allowing up to four players to compete in pairs against the other team. The game also allows for controller sharing, should the players not be in possession of a multi-tap. Playable Characters *Klonoa *Lolo *Popka *Joka *Chipple *Heart Moo *Tat *Leorina Unlockables *Garlen *Guntz *Nahatomb *Super Garlen Endings Klonoa: Having won the prize money, Klonoa decides to have a little bit more with volleyball as he, Heart Moo, Chipple, and Popka have another game. During this other volleyball game however they destroy a windmill, which Klonoa must pay for with his won prize money. Lolo: After she wins, Lolo decides to take Klonoa and Popka on a shopping spree where she drops most of the stuff she bought, causing Klonoa to pitch in and carry the bags for her, to Lolo's embarrassment. Lolo promises to do better in shopping while Popka notes Klonoa doesn't feel like shopping anymore. Popka: After Popka wins, he decides that he wishes to dress like a winner causing him to bring Klonoa and Lolo along with him as he tries on different clothes, to Klonoa's annoyance. He then has a flashback to the scarf Lolo gave him in their first meeting, to which he decides he's fine with what he's got. Popka then treats Lolo to lunch, while Klonoa falls after carrying the items. Joka: Having won the prize money, he brings it to a hideout and attempts to use magic to make more money. In the Process he winds up increasing the size of the dollar. He then goes to cash in his money but the store clerk refuses, due to almost being tricked the store clerk calls the police on Joka. Chipple: As Garlen introduces Chipple as the winner, Chipple does not believe it leading to him doing 3 rematches just to be entirely sure that he won, much to Klonoa's annoyance. Heart Moo: Heart Moo brings one Moo shaped ball home, causing all other Moos to become jealous. Tat: Having won the money, Tat tells Leorina that she must keep her promise since she won. Leorina would go as they invaded Bagoos place leaving him at gun point to where he laughs revealing Leorina painted half her body white and blue to match Tat. Leorina: Garlen refuses to give Leorina the prize money putting her at gunpoint prior to this she says she will just look inside his mansion. Garlen would laugh saying she wouldn't have enough time, so Leorina would snap her fingers as her airship carries Garlen's entire mansion off. Gallery SHi82066.jpg|Happy Beach jAr82436.jpg|Windy Court tFH82812.jpg|Jungle Court eUb83012.jpg|Sunset Court raK83193.jpg|Nahatomb Palace article_post_width_open-uri20120222-27128-17xvu1l.jpeg|Title article_post_width_open-uri20120222-27128-e9g1ab.jpeg|Klonoa RYs20464.jpg|Lolo 6Ld20464.jpg|Popka rgN20464.jpg|Chipple 57O21837.jpg|Joka eec21837.jpg|Heart Moo Gyy21837.jpg|Tat jxx21837.jpg|Leorina Fix nm gt.jpg|Guntz c1T22233.jpg|Nahatomb 549153 6860 front.jpg|European Cover 549153 6859 front.jpg|Japanese Cover Trivia * This is the first Klonoa game that uses voice acting. However, none of the actors are credited in the game's credits. Category:Games Category:Article stubs